


Something to Hold On To

by noveltea



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess decided a long time ago not to settle for anything less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associated with Smallville belong to their respective creators.

**prompt;** _smallville, tess mercer, not second best_

Oliver Queen left and Mercy died.

Tess Mercer was left in her place, and everything changed.

It finally fell into place, the realisation that if she wanted something she had to be willing to take it. To make a difference, she had to be willing to sacrifice the part of herself that felt empathy for her cause.

No one liked a bleeding heart.

She'd been a researcher, a girlfriend to a billionaire playboy.

Now she was acting CEO of one of the largest companies in the United States and she knew she deserved every minute of it, even if no one else did. Despite popular belief she'd worked her way up the ranks, and despite the sharp incline in her power within the company, she'd certainly proved her worth many times over.

She didn't break the rules; she bent them until they suited her purposes and then let them spring back into place for everyone else.

She didn't take crap from anyone, let alone men, and she certainly didn't let anyone walk all over her.

'Be all you can be' was an aspiring motto, and she had no problem borrowing if from the Army. She was a one-woman army now, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

She definitely wouldn't settle for second-best.


End file.
